Stay with Me
by Jacey21
Summary: Recently: Letters to Nobody. After a party, Chelsea wakes up in the Inn, confused and hungover. When she finds out what happened, how will she deal with the consequences?
1. Last Night

**I do NOT own Harvest Moon! In this story Mark is Chelsea's brother. Chelsea and Julia are best friends. Vaughn is Julia's cousin, and Mirabelle's nephew.**

**Well... here we go! Updates every thursday!**

* * *

><p>"Ow…" she moaned.<p>

Her head was pounding. She looked around, her vision very blurry, but clearing up. Chelsea had absolutely no idea where she was, or why.

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked, not knowing to whom though. She saw a picture of the ocean; which was in every room at the Inn. The Inn.

_Why am I at the Inn?_ she thought.

She looked around for another hint as to what happened. Next to her, she could only see a purple blob (her vision was still blurry). Suddenly something round and black came out from nowhere and hit her in the face.

"MHHHM!" She had to muffle her scream, in fear of waking up whoever was in the room. But still, what was that black ball? She looked down and by now could see outlines and the outline of her body greeted her. _Oh. My. Goddess. What the hell happened last night?_ She thought.

She quickly covered herself up as her vision cleared up, she recognized a room from the Inn, and everything came flooding back into her memory.

…

She was sitting there, giggling away with Karen. Not a care in the world, not even her uptight boyfriend who would be in town tomorrow morning.

"Ima… Ima go get anot… anotherdrink," slurred Karen, laughing her ass off at some joke Jack had told her 5 min ago. And with that she stumbled off with Jack close behind her, Leaving Chelsea all alone.

She had stood up and was about to go find Julia, but stumbled and fell onto the floor.

That's when he showed up. He smiled that innocent smile he always wore, and picked her up off the floor and set her on her feet.

_What did he tell me? Something about staying…?_ She thought, but her head was spinning so fast she couldn't think.

"Hey, you wanna go to my room and have some fun?" he said.

She couldn't respond or move, but when he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the lobby. She tried to resist, but nothing worked. He took her up two flights of stairs. At one point, she pushed all her weight away from him, causing both of them to almost tumble down. He cursed her right before her slung her over his shoulder and continued up the stairs. Unable to scream, she was helpless.

He stepped into a room and said, "I'm going to show you what a real man is made of, and give you what that stupid cowboy never could."

Throwing her onto the bed, he climbed on top of her and kissed her while his hands explored her body as she lay there, unmoving.

After 5 minutes he got bored with that and started undressing himself. As he undressed himself she could only watch in horror as she thought about her boyfriend.

_Oh, Goddess. Vaughn… I am so sorry! Why is Denny doing this to me! Please someone, MAKE HIM STOP!_ She pleaded to anyone that could read her thoughts.

By now he was completely naked. Luckily Chelsea was flat on the bed and was staring at the ceiling. That luck quickly turned into a curse when he started undressing her. She was terrified, not knowing what to do. In a matter of seconds he was done.

Right before he entered her, she blacked out.

…

Chelsea stared wide eyed at the wall as she remembered. Looking next to her to confirm her memory, she saw Denny. She silently started to gather up her clothing. Pretty much everything was on the floor, but her jacket was nowhere to be found. She looked around, trying to make no noise, as not to wake the fisherman up.

She finally found her jacket after 10 minutes of searching.

Just in time too, she thought. Denny had started to stir in the bed. Okay, underwear, bra, shorts, boots… Shirt! Where did I leave that damn shirt? She began looking around franticly.

"Looking for this?" said a man behind her.

"Denny!" Chelsea said spinning around. At least he has the decency to cover up… "Denny… I- I… I know what you did!" she finally blurted out.

"No Chelsea, I don't think you do," he replied, a sneer appeared on his dark face.

"You raped me! I think I do know what you did! Why? Why would you do this! What about Lanna?" She was terrified.

"Lanna doesn't need to know. Here put this on and stop yelling." He tossed her the yellow blouse. "Do you want someone to barge in a go tell your precious Vaughnie?" At this he laughed.

She had put on her shirt before she responded. "So that's why! You just want to break up me and Vaughn!"

"Very good Chels. You're not as stupid as you look."

She was glaring at him now. If looks could kill, Denny would be 6 feet under. "And if we do break up? You don't really expect me to come running to you, do you?"

"No. But at least I wouldn't have to see him walk around, flaunting, the prize that should be mine. That's all you are to him you know. A prize. He doesn't love you. He never could. Not like I could. His heart is stone! You know that!"

"No! Vaughn loves me!" she was too upset to argue anymore, and threw herself out into the hallway. She rushed to the back stairwell, in hope not to run into anyone. She could hear Denny calling after her, but she didn't want to hear it.

Tripping several times going down, she regained her balance quickly and continued, two stairs at a time. Chelsea reached the bottom. She felt so ashamed of herself as she ran out of the Inn, sobbing hysterically.

_What am I going to do now? I can't go to Vaughn, he warned me about going to Karen's wild parties and drinking too much. Natalie would spread it faster than she could get drunk. And Lanna… Well that's out of the question. Julia! Julia can help me!_

She had to find Julia. She would know what to do. Julia knew how to handle everything, especially her antisocial cousin, who Chelsea had been dating for 9 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days.

With that she started off.

How am I going to explain this to her? Wait- What if Vaughn's there? Goddess, I can't deal with him right now, she thought, not looking where she was going.

To bad she would have to, sooner than later. When Chelsea was about to enter the main town (right between the mountains), she bumped into someone. She quickly looked up saying sorry but stopped when she saw those violet eyes staring back at her. _Oh goddess help me,_ she thought as she burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it! Thats chapter one redone! the origional was 300 words and i got complaints it was to short and i agreed! so I redid it and I am working on re doing chapter 2!(; Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Confession

**Okay so here it is: The revised 2nd chapter!**

* * *

><p>Vaughn's POV:<p>

"Hey Julia, have you seen Chels?"

"No, Vaughn, I haven't seen her. Not since last night." said my blonde cousin. "Damn, you haven't been here 5 minutes and you're already off to see your girlfriend. Why don't you finish your work? Or start it for that matter?" She seemed a little pissed off. She was attacking me for no reason. Mirabelle and her probably had a fight or something last night.

"I have all day. I just need to see my girl. It's been almost a week, did you forget?" I shot back.

"How could I? You remind me every week. I bet she went to see Pierre." Okay, now she was totally pissing me off now. Must've been some fight...

"Why the hell would she go see Pierre?" I asked, taken back a bit.

She could see she had crossed the line, and backed off. "She said she had to drop off some tomatoes or something, chill."

"Whatever, I'm going to find her." And with that I was off to find my love.

I walked out the door and started towards Pierre's house. If she wasn't there then I would ask him where she might have gone.

I noticed the roads had been upgraded all throughout West Town. Wow Chelsea, why you workin' so hard? I chuckled.

I had almost reached East Town when I bumped into someone.

I looked into the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

_Wow. Just who I was looking for_, I thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry, angel, I really should've been looking where I was going," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Wait- what's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" If I hurt her there was no way on this island I was going to forgive myself.

As I held her she just looked up at me with those big blue eyes that just made me want to melt. I held her for a good 3 minutes before she spoke.

3rd Person POV:

"I- I- I'm so sorry Vaughn! I love you, I never wanted to!" was all she was able to choke out between her sobs before he scooped her up in his arms and carried back to the farm.

Thankfully, no one was out and about since it was only six a.m. and everyone was still asleep. You would think that he would have struggled going up the hill that lead to her farm, but Vaughn was really strong for someone of his age.

He brought her into the house and put her down on the couch and sat next to her. She climbed into his lap, still crying. He held her and rocked her back and forth. After 10 minutes he couldn't stand seeing his love cry anymore.

"Okay honey, now what's wrong?" asked Vaughn.

At first, he didn't think she would answer, but after another long 2 minutes, Chelsea was finally calm enough to talk to him.

Even though she was calm, the words came out fast and stuttered. "Vaughn, I- I'm so sorry. I never wan-wanted this to happen! I was really drunk and I-"

"Chelsea, what the hell are you talking about? Why did you get drunk? Were you hanging out with Karen again?" he accused.

"It was a party, and I only had two drinks! Karen tried to get me to have more but I said no because I know my tolerance is really low! Then Denny showed up and-"

"Wait, Denny? Damn it, Chelsea! I told you to stay away from him! He's been trying to tear us apart since day one!" And that he had. Denny had claimed Chelsea as his, even when Lanna came to the island and went out with him. Chelsea was his 'slut' and no one could do a thing about it. Not Lanna, not Vaughn, not even Chelsea herself.

"I didn't know he was going to be there! Then he grabbed me and dragged me to his room and -"

"And you didn't try to stop him!" Vaughn asked, shocked. He quickly stood up, knocking Chelsea on the couch, causing her to bounce up, flip over and she landed on the floor. Her arms shot out to break her fall. Her face was inches from the ground when her arms kicked in and saved her.

Getting up from the floor and standing in front of the purple eyed cowboy, she yelled, "I did! I mean, I wanted to so bad!"

"But you didn't, did you?" he retorted, turning around to face her.

"I couldn't! I don't know why but I had no control! He probably spiked my drink or something! Why won't you listen to me?"

"I am listening to you!" Vaughn grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. "It's just hard to belive that after 9 months he hasn't given up! I don't think he will ever give up! The only way to get him off you is to keep you cooped up in this house with someone gaurding you at all times, and I can't do that to you. I won't." And with that, Vaughn turned, walked out the door, leaving it wide open. Without another glance back, he left the farm and Chelsea in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I worked really hard on rewriting that so I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully more chapters are coming your way, but you know: SCHOOL!<strong>


	3. Blood and Betrayal

**Oh. My. Fudging. Gosh. I haven't updated in months! I am so sorry guys, but this chapter was being a little bitch and kept saying "I want to go this direction" "NO this way!" And I finally just told the voices to just SHUT UP. and here we are. Im going to have the next chapter up VERY soon i PROMISEEE. Its mostly written and is a continuation of this chapter here.. I got a lap top finally so I SHOUD be updating more, nut you never know... ANYWHORE...I know everyone has been waiting a long time for this, so... HERE WE GO::::::**

* * *

><p>I heard him before I saw him.<p>

"DAMN IT, THAT GIRL THINKS SHE CAN PLAY ME! AND THAT ASSHOLE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING IF HE THINKS THAT THIS IS OVER! I CANT BELIEVE-"

I turned around from the sink, still drying a plate. "Vaughn, calm down! What is going on with you?" I asked, completely and totally in shock.

"Julia, don't talk to me, I'm NOT in the mood," Vaughn screamed, heading to the barn, and slamming the door behind him.

Oh shit...

I dropped the plate I was drying. All I heard as I raced out the front door was shattering, but I honestly couldn't care less.

I sprinted up to the farm, replaying Vaughn's words in my head over and over: THAT GIRL THINKS SHE CAN PLAY ME.

Chelsea, what did you do?

The hill up to her ranch should have slowed me, but it only made me go faster. I burst through the front door of the brunette's house.

I didn't see her anywhere, but I heard a sink running somewhere.

I darted to the bathroom door and swung it open.

"I- What the hell?"

This is so not what I thought I would find.

By best friend had her back to me, leaning over the sink. Her brown hair was matted, soaked and stained with red at the ends. Her hands gripped the edge of the sink, and they were sticky with blood.

I saw the cuts all the way up her arm, partially hidden by the flow of blood. The blood was everywhere. In the sink. On the floor. On her.

"Chels... I- Why..?" I questioned, unsure of the world. Nothing made sense anymore.

She just stood there, never moving, not for a good while. I was frozen in shock.

She finally turned around.

"Julia," she started.

That was all she had to say. I lost it.

"What the hell? What are you doing? You- You- Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself!" She nodded. "What. The. Fuck. Why? Are you trying to kill yourself? Was that your goal? Suicide?" She just looked down. My voice was harsh and loud, but I was beyond done. "Chels, why did you do this to yourself? It's not right. Why?"

"I- I don't know," she replied, slightly shaking, but enough to where I could see.

"That's a lie! You know exactly why! Tell me!" I shouted. I think I was scaring her, but she was scaring the living shit out of me.

Chelsea just stood there, gripping the razor in her left hand.

All I could do was stand there, like a statue, staring at her.

"Vaughn," she muttered after four minutes of pounding silence. "It's Vaughn. He broke up with me..."

"That's it? That why your doing this?"

"Denny raped me," she whispered.

"What!"

"Denny raped me after he spiked my drink at Karen's party last night! Happy now?" she screamed. "I can't believe this! Damn it, I should've known better! And now I'm doing this!" She pulled her wrists up as proof. "Goddess, I'm such an idiot!"

"No Chelsea, your not an idiot! You just needed a way to get rid of the pain, but this is _not_ the right way of doing it!" I said as I walked over to her. "Hand it over," I ordered, opening my hand up. The bloody razor fell into my palm and I felt the weight of it pull me down.

"I can get another one," she said as if she was talking about a piece of gum or a pencil.

"But you won't," I stated bluntly. "Now lets get you cleaned up before it becomes permanent."

xxXxx

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry," I stated after Chelsea explained everything that happened.

I held her on the couch and stroked her hair as she cried. Well, cried isn't really the right word... more like cursed the world with a few tears here and there.

"I know what I need to do," she said suddenly, shooting up from the couch. "I know how to fix everything! I know how I can fix Denny's issues, Vaughn's hurt, I know how to fix it all!"

"And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?" I questioned, watching the brunette rummage through her closet. We had gotten the blood out of her hair and off of her arms and wrists, which were bandaged up.

"You'll see." And with that she walked into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>ooHHHHHH im so evil! heheheheehe Whats she gunna do? Comment and rate and shit! Hope it was worth the wait! :D<strong>

**Denny- it wasn't**

**Vaughn- you BASTARD! if you touch her again ILL KILL YOU.**

**Chelsea- Guys! Chill, its just a story! Rate and comment pretty please!otherwise ill cut again!**

**Denny and Vaughn- CHELSEA!**

**Chelsea- just kidding! I would NEVER do that! But seriously. Comment.**


	4. The Decision

**Oh my! Two updates in one dayy? Yessss its true! Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but its continued from the last one! :D Now read:**

* * *

><p>Julia was sitting on the couch, letting everything sink in, when the petite farmer walked into the living room, luggage clanking behind her.<p>

"I'm going to leave." Standing infront of Julia and pulling her sleeves down past her knuckles, Chelsea set down the old and torn suitcase next to her.

"What the hell do you mean you're leaving? You can't leave! I forbid you!" She said, jumping up from the dusty seat and snatching the suitcase from Chelsea.

"Julia, you can't 'forbid' me. I'm leaving. So don't argue with me. Can I have my suitcase back?" Chelsea asked in a monotone manner. She honestly didn't even care at this point. She would just buy new clothes wherever she ended up.

"No! I can't believe you would even dare ask me that after what you just did! I am not letting you leave, and you are going to tell Vaughn!" The blonde was fuming by this point.

"Vaughn doesn't need to know. I doubt he even cares. I need to get away from here. I need a new start. Somewhere he can't see how much I'm hurting," the farmer explained. "He's moved on, and I need to too."

"You're fucking stupid if you actually think that's true!" Julia screamed. "Dammit, Chelsea! Don't you see he loves you? You are the only one he has ever trusted! He doesn't even know what the hell is going on in his own head! I've heard him talking to Matt over the phone!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. He ended it. He made his decision. Now I'm making mine. So either give me my shit, or I'll leave without it," she stated.

"Then I guess you leave without it, because you'll be back. Sooner or later, you'll be back."

"Whatever. I'm going to miss the boat." Chelsea started down the hallway.

"The boat doesn't leave until tomorrow," Julia said, blocking Chelsea's path and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, so? I don't want to see Vaughn. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You do want to see him. You just don't want him to see your cuts," Julia insisted.

She reached out to grab Chelsea's dark grey jacket she had on over a purple tank top. The brunette pulled away instantly, barely escaping her friends hand, but not lucky enough to dodge the glare that followed.

"Don't."

"Why? 'Cause you're ashamed of them?"

"…"

"Exactly. Your arms are fine to injure just as long as No one sees them… I see how it is," the blonde said in defeat. She dropped her head, feeling tears coming on. "And you're really going to leave, aren't you?"

Chelsea only nodded.

Dropping the suitcase, Julia told her to go. "Leave me here. Go make a new life for yourself. I'm sure you'll be happier."

"It's not-"

"Just go!" Clenching her fists, she moved her hair in front of her face as to store her tears away and keep them hidden from the farmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Where is Chelsea gunna go? What the hell is going to happen? Im such a bitch! :3<strong>

**Leave a bunch of comments and I may just update again soon!**


	5. Fight and Fall

I stood on the deck of the boat, looking out over the ocean. I was the only one on the boat. It was just me, myself and I. The boat was rocking and I was getting nauseous just standing there.

_I never get seasick…. Why am I now…? _

"Dammit," I said as I raced off to the bathroom. We hadn't even set sail and I was already threatening to throw up. _This is going to be a long trip…_

I quickly found the nearest lavatory and slung open the door. It came to close again while I shoved my way inside the tiny room, the handle pounding into my arm.

"Ahh!" I cried, slinking down to the floor. I pulled up my sleeves, flinching at the pain the friction caused. I couldn't bear to see the cuts again, and pulled them back up to my fingers.

The room was way too small, cause me to feel claustrophobic. I turned my head and focused on the floor of the deck outside. The clouds casted a shadow over the dark wood and the waves crashed against the side of the boat with a mighty roar.

I reached up and closed the door, twisting the lock afterwards. My head fell back against the wall and I closed my eyes. I focused on the noise inside of my head, attempting to block out the pain in my arm and the sounds that made me sick.

As I focused on the voices, they became clearer, though I still couldn't understand them. It was like the louder they became the more out- of-focus I was. My head was pounding and I realized I hadn't even slept the previous night, and the night before I was drugged and raped. Why the hell did my life have to be so screwed up?

The blackness that shrouded my vision grew darker if even possible. I could feel myself letting go. Just not feeling anything anymore. After half a minute I tired of fighting and slipped under.

xxXxx

"_I like you," he said, pulling away from the hug. His eyes told her that he meant it._

"_I like you, too." And she truly meant it. She didn't know exactly when it happened, but along the way, between all the problems that came up and the good times, she fell for him in the simplest way. No love involved, just being with him was enough to get her through whatever came along._

_They walked around the meadow, staying close but not touching. They talked as they went, not worrying about the time. She climbed up a tree, seeing how high she could get. After a few minutes she got bored and climbed down. Sitting on a low branch, her hands grabbed it and she swung off, just barely holding on._

"_Vaughn!" she called, though he was five feet away. He grabbed her and she let her hands drop, knowing he would catch her. And he did. Vaughn set the brunette down onto solid ground._

"_Chelsea, you need to be more careful," he warned her._

"_Yes, but I do things without thinking about the consequences, and deal with them later," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_Well that explains a lot…" he mumbled._

_Chelsea gave him a small side shove. "Oh hush up," she said, giggling._

xxXxx

Chelsea's eyes fluttered open. She heard a loud banging on the other side of the door.

Her head pounded like drums at a rock concert.

"Hey! Open up in there!"

The room grew smaller as she stood up, and her body felt like a merry-go-round. She looked in the tiny rectangular mirror that hung on the door. It shook from the constant pounding, but the brunette could see enough to where she knew she had to pull her hood up.

Doing so, she tugged at her sleeves. She opened the door and almost ran out of the tiny lavatory. But there was another wall. No, not a wall. A person. A giant person.

"Excuse me, little miss," the man nearly growled, "Do you know those two boys?"

He grabbed her arm, causing her to almost cry out in pain, and lead her to the side of the boat.

_Oh. Shit_. Her face was blank as her gaze fell onto the beach. Vaughn and Denny were fighting, if fighting were Denny getting beat to a fucking pulp while Vaughn punched his brains out.

Denny threw a wild fist, landing Vaughn right in the jaw. Though it clearly didn't have much force behind it, Vaughn was caught off guard and he stumbled backwards. Denny took this chance to scramble to his feet and put up his fists. Before he could land a single punch, Vaughn was back in the game. He threw a right hook and landed it on his opponents jaw, giving him double the power received, if not triple. Denny went down with a thud, obviously not getting back up anytime soon.

The five people around Chelsea cheered in unison, as if rehearsed. Vaughn spun around, unaware of the audience. Then he saw her. She looked down at him, mixed emotions on her face. Fear, sadness, relief, happiness, pain, disappointment, gratitude, and forgiveness.

He started running towards the ramp that led up to the boat's deck. Chelsea knew what was about to happen, and her body moved faster than her mind ever would. She turned and ran toward the staircase, her feet pounding on the wood below her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she sped up, not knowing if they were the echoes of her own, or Vaughn closing in fast. She vaguely recalled him telling her he played football in high school.

She pushed open the door and started down the stairs. After half a flight, she heard the door reopen, letting her know Vaughn was close. She paused for a second to look back up, not realizing this was giving her pursuer more ground. She started running again, taking the stairs two at a time now.

"Chelsea! Stop!" he called, moving faster. He was so close, and reached out to her.

"Ah!" She let out a cry of pain as Vaughn's hand enclosed on her wrist. Chelsea turned toward him and jerked her arm away from the torture her arm was experiencing, and lost the balance she barely held in the first place.

Managing to loosen his grip was enough, but she managed to pull back her entire body instead of the one limb. The brunette fell backwards and time seemed to move in slow motion. She saw everything: Vaughn's face, his reaction, her hand reaching out for his, and her brown hair framing her vision, failing to keep up with her body.

And then she felt it. The shock of the stairs on her back zapped her mind back into reality. A small bounce from the concrete sent her down, letting gravity knock her around like a ragdoll. Falling to the turn of the steps, her back hit the door and sent her halfway down another flight, tumbling and bouncing as a small rubber ball would.

Vaughn could only watch in shock as Chelsea rolled to a stop, almost a full flight of stairs below him. Something inside him started screaming and he jumped the railing and skipped the last three steps, rushing to her side.

"Chelsea, honey, are you okay? Baby, please, say something!" Vaughn begged while his hands hovered above her limp body. She looked so fragile, laying there, not moving. "Chels, please, move, speak, something!"

Her hands slowly moved, twitching at first, but moving. They slowly made their way to her mid abdomen, shaking in the process.

"Vaughn, it hurts…" she whispered, clutching her lower stomach.

* * *

><p><strong> SNAP! whats going on? Im an evil bitch! Haven't started chapter 6 yet but ill try my best to update soon!<strong>

**Shout outs to:**

**Lonely Fictionette**

**Smurf2005 (Check out her storys!)**

**MeghanRayne (My cousin! 3)**

**Ella**


	6. Reunion

**Wasss up mai peeps! Here is the long awaited Chapter 6! Reveiws = cookies :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Reunion<p>

Pain. There was so much pain. It was uncalculable. From the break-up to the cutting; from the fight to the fall. It circled her head in a grave rotation.

Chelsea's mind shocked her awake. The brunette bolted upright and squeezed her lower stomach slightly. Her navy blue eyes flashed open, absorbing everything in their immediate sight. Doctors started to move towards her, holding their hands out in caution, still advancing towards her.

Who the hell are these people? And how did I get here? Recalling the incident from- how long ago had it been? - , the petite girl was in no mood to be crowded by unfamiliar faces, so she did what any girl would do.

She screamed.

"Why can't I see her?" he questioned. Almost two days had gone by and not even a syllable had been muttered.

"Sir, I-"

"Vaughn Miranti," he interrupted.

"Mr. Miranti, I understand you are running out of patience, but Miss Payton has not woken up. To be honest she might be in a coma, and-"

"Look doctor," Vaughn growled, getting up in the man's face, "let me see my girlfriend, or so help me-"

A nurse with short curly red hair came from seemingly nowhere, almost out of breath. "Doctor Connell! Patient C is-"

"AHHHH!"

Vaughn's eyes widened at the sound of a scream he first heard two years earlier at the Pumpkin Festival. Well, seven days short of two years.

He shoved the dark haired doctor out of his way and practically sprinted toward the terrified farmer.

-(1st Person)-

"Don't come near me!"

"Miss, please, calm down… We are not going to hurt you…" one of the doctors cautioned, stepping a bit forward.

Chelsea directed the scalpel at the white coat that had spoken. Shit. Time for me to intervene.

I slowly walked forward from my place in the doorway.

"Chelsea, put it down," I said, closing the distance between me and the nearest doctor.

"Vaughn…?" I must have caught her off guard, because she lowered the scalpel. Not much, maybe two inches from what I could see but the doctors blocked the majority of my view.

"Yes, Chelsea," I confirmed. "It's me. Please, put the scalpel down."

I heard the clatter of metal on the cold tile and then I saw the white coats' hands shoot out and secure her wrists.

"Ow!" she yelled, wiggling, obviously desperate to get away. But the way they were holding her prevented any form of freedom. "Let go!" She thrashed around, saneness depleting rapidly.

"Let her go," I said, as I watched her accept defeat and fall limp, not bothering to stand straight anymore. The doctors looked at me as if I had spoken Taiwanese. "I said: Let her go, damn you!"

The hands slowly fell away, letting my brunette drop fully onto her knees. She hugged her sides and lowered her head, hair falling over her face, blocking it from my sight.

"Chels," I whispered. I sat down on the floor in front her. I reached out and cupped her chin lovingly, and lifted her face so my violet eyes meet her deep blue ones. Her endless night sky was clouded with the ghosts of pain and helplessness. "Don't cry, love."

I kissed away her tears as she crawled into my lap. I pulled her close and whispered, "It's alright. I'm here. It's okay. It's all over. I'm here." She clung to my t-shirt, burying her face in my chest and I stroked her hair, letting her know my words were true. I shushed her as I rocked her trembling body.

Slowly. One by one, the doctors exited the room, leaving us to ourselves.

xxx

"Mr. Miranti?"

I glanced up at the doorway, not really caring who it was or what they wanted, I just wanted them to leave us be.

"I believe we need to discuss something very important," the dark haired man from earlier informed me.

I gave a curt nod and looked down at the sleeping brunette in my arms.

I brushed the hair away from Chelsea's face and kissed her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned against my shoulder to look at me. A small, but noticeable smile crossed her lips when she saw it was me.

"You're still here."

"Of course I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently while she leaned in and gripped my shirt tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to check out mai new Death Note Fic! I cant do anything till I get some voteessssssssss :)<strong>

**Alsooo: idk when c7 is coming cause I litteraly JUST finnished this one. And Im am going to TRY to respond to some my reviewers because with out you guys, i would be NOWHERE. I sends mai luv 3**


	7. INformation Dont kill me?

Okay. I know all of you are soooooo pissed at me for not updating... But I swear the next chapter will be up by Saturday. I PROMISE! BUt really fast I thought it would be fun to show you how this story WAS SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT. And as you'll find. Its absolutly NOTHING like it has turned out... But i made this list, like, forever ago... **My commentary, not on the page. -Bold**

Anyway here you are... Straight from my paper!

* * *

><p>Mark is Chelsea's brother<p>

Chelsea is/was dating Vaughn

Denny drugs Chelsea

Vaughn runs to Sabrina

VaughnxChelsea

CHAPTER ONE:

-CHelsea wakes up w/ hangover Inn w/ Denny beside her.

-Last night comes back to her.

-She starts crying, Denny tries to comfort her, she runs off to find Julia

CHAPTER TWO

-Bumps into Vaughn, he holds her (she's still crying)

-she confesses. He leaves her, after fight.

CHAPTER THREE

-Chelsea become's xtremely depressed

-tlks 2 Julia about it.

-Julia is shocked, turns on Chelsea

-Chelsea becomes even more dep.

CHAPTER FOUR

-Attempts suicide (hanging)

-Mark finds her

CHAPTER FIVE

-talks to trent **the doctor (duh...)**

-Calls Vaughn (1st one on medical aleart)

-Tells them to take hime off (she's not his problem anymore)

CHAPTER SIX

-Mark takes care of Chelsea

-Chellsea is still depressed, starts writing letters.

CHAPTER SEVEN

-Mark tries to talk Vaughn into taking Chelsea back.

-He refuses saying she never loved him or she wouldnt have gotten withDenny.

-Chelsea tries to commit suicide again (drowning)

CHAPTER EIGHT

-Mark convines Julia to watch Chelsea while he talks to Vaughn.

- They see the security footage from the night.

-Vaughn realises Denny druged Chelsea.

CHAPTER NINE

-Vaughn goes looking for Denny

-Denny left town with Lanna

CHAPTER TEN

-Vaughn&Mark go out to lunch

-Julia calls mark saying chelsea locked herself in the bathroom and is cutting herself

-Vaughn and mark go 2 frm & Vaughn says "I break down door" **It was like 5 am... And for some reason i was thinking of Shea i think...**

* * *

><p>Haha so yeah. Totally differnt, right? And i actuallly wrote just the letters of their names like "V goes looking 4 D" (Chapter 9) so thats how tired i was! xD<p>

Anyway i WILL have the next chapter up by Saturday. But after that, i probably wont be posting ON THIS STORY until i finish it. I'm hoping to limit it to a few chapters more... And After reviewing the story and doing a little more research, it just doesnt add up... so im having to switch up a few things in this coming up chapter to make it all fit. But it will still work out in the end (i hope... ^^) Any way

Please leave a comment with...

1. a suggestion about a new title

2. Do you like this plot line or do you think I should try to make an alternate ending with the origional above?

3. Would you guys like to see me COSPLAY? And part 2: should i do a skit at AnimeFest 2012? :D


	8. News and a New Question

**Hey look! I finally posted Chapter seven! Andits before Saturday! How proud are you? I my defense (i know you probably dont give a shit) I hate 7's and 7's want me six feet under. We don't like each other. -_- At all. But anywaysssss ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Now the fall may have slightly fractured your pelvis, but at this early stage, I don't think that it will affect you."<p>

"A fractured pelvis," Vaughn repeated. Chelsea felt a slight pain as Vaughn tightened his grip around her slightly. "Ow," she said, turning her head up to look at the silvered hair cowboy and giving him a hurt look. He looked at her apologetically and mouthed 'sorry'. She knew he was just being protective, but it still caused her pain. He continued, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that there is a small crack in Miss Chelsea's hip bone," explained Dr. Connell in the kind of voice that only pharaohs used when talking to foreigners who do not know anything.

"Well you don't have to act like I'm a kindergartener…"

The dark haired doctor sighed once more. "As I said before: at this early stage, I do not believe it will affect you."

A mix of emotions appeared on Chelsea's face. "What do you mean? What 'early stage' am I in?"

"Well, Miss Payton… you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Chelsea said, not comprehending the words that had found their way out of the doctor's mouth.

"Yes," the dark haired doctor replied, flipping through his charts. "And with recent events, their might be a few complications later on…" He trailed off, looking up to the bewildered face of Chelsea.

The farmer had been sitting in Vaughn's lap, waiting for the news to beat down the barrier to her mind and plant itself firmly in her brain.

"I'm… pregnant?" She repeated, turning her head slightly to the right and a confused look taking the place of the blank emotion previously painted on her face.

Dr. Connell sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that appointment and nodded. "Yes, about three weeks. So with the fracture bei-"

"So that means the baby is three weeks old!" Chelsea said with excitement filling her voice.

"Um, not exactly. The zygote attached to the lining of the uterus aprox-"

"English, doc," Vaughn instructed.

"Simply: the baby is only a few days to a week old."

He paced back and forth across the living room of the farmhouse, thinking every detail through, down to the second.

"Vaughn, please stop. You're making me nervous."

However, he could not stop, not until he knew for sure what was going on.

At the doctor's office, they were told that Chelsea was, in fact, pregnant. They were also told the baby was less than a week old.

Chelsea fidgeted nervously in her seat. It was too much the same… Vaughn walking in front of her, looking quite annoyed and angry. Her sitting on the couch, silently waiting for him to say something… The déjà vu was almost too much to handle.

"Vaughn! Please!" His head snapped to where she was now standing. "I can't take it anymore." She tilted her head slightly forward and allowed her hair to shadow her face. "Please," she begged, clearly fighting back tears. "It's too much the same. Say something." Chelsea felt herself falling, her legs turning to mush right underneath her, and the tears slipping from their poorly locked cage.

She attempted to catch herself, but something inside her prevented her from moving. Vaughn moved immediately to catch her.

He held her in her arms, much like back in the hospital. Déjà vu flashed quickly through his mind, and he realized how she must have felt. The animal trader pulled her up to face him.

In her eyes, he saw pain. He saw hurt. He saw fear.

In his eyes, she saw concern. She saw worry. She saw fear.

"What do you want me to say, Chelsea?" he questioned, lovingly taking her chin with the palm of his hand. His head flowed with possible answers to his questions. _Say it is over. Say he will not touch me ever again. Say I will be alright._ But not one was even close.

"Say you love me."

Vaughn's arms wrapped strongly around her in one swift motion as he pulled her close. Her eyes widened in surprise as the silver haired cowboy hugged her protectively and reassuringly.

"Chelsea Payton, I love you with all of my heart," he began. "I will never, _ever_ let anyone hurt you again. For as long as I live, I will love and protect you with all of my being. I will do all that is in my power to make sure that you know that I will do anything to show how much I care about you."

Chelsea let the words sink in. After a few seconds, she relaxed into his arms, and returned the hug.

"I love you, too, Vaughn."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Holding each other. That was all they needed. Then and there, that is all they had. Love.

However, there were also things that needed to be discussed.

Vaughn pulled away, setting Chelsea softly on the floor in front of him.

"Babe, we need to talk… about the baby." He looked her straight in the eyes, studying every change on her face.

"What about it? I'm going to keep it," she replied, as if it was the simplest thing on earth.

"But you know there is a possibility that the baby isn't mine. Do you still want to keep it if it isn't mine?"

She thought for a second.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! I hope that was worth the wait! <strong>

**Natalie: No it wasn't...**

**JC: Shut up Natalie, nobody likes you. You're not even in this story!**

**Natalie: So? You're writing me into the Author's Note!**

**JC: Am not! ... Ugh just do what I paid you for! -_-**

**Natalie: Jacey does NOT own Harvest Moon, and she is not responsible for any structural damage due to your impatientness on waiting for this chapter!^^**

**JC: Seriously. I thank you all so much for being loyal and waiting on this chapter. And remember: I wont be posting on this storry again until it is completely finished! So continue being patient and keep having faith in me because I WILL finish this story. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ANd comment with a new title suggestion because the origional doesnt apply anymore...<strong>


	9. A Decision and a Prediction

**HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN AND MONKEYS. ITS CHAPTER EIGHT! FINALLY! NOW THIS STORY MAY OR MAY NOT END HERE, (whoops) but if it doesnt then there will only be a few more chapters... and there may or may not be a sequal, depending on the request #s. Now, to be completely honest, this has been finished for a couple of weeks now, but i havnt had time to post it, but now im off for winter break and im skipping out on my sleep for you guys, so maybe you wont kill me. Oh? still going to? i figured... NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Two months ago...

_"Babe, we need to talk… about the baby." He looked her straight in the eyes, studying every change on her face._

_"What about it? I'm going to keep it," she replied, as if it was the simplest thing on earth._

_"But you know there is a possibility that the baby isn't mine. Do you still want to keep it if it isn't mine?"_

_She thought for a second._

_"I don't know," she said honestly._

Present Day…

She heard a clang from what sounded like the kitchen followed by several hushed curses. Chuckling a little, she sat up on the bed and moved the light blue comforter to the side. As she moved to stand up, an all too familiar feeling set in her throat, making her cover her mouth and rush to the bathroom.

"Chels! Are you okay in there?" Vaughn yelled from down the hall.

Chelsea looked up from the toilet, her face somewhat pale, and shook her head as if he could see her. She quickly replaced her head back over the bowl and continued to empty her stomach of its contents. This happened a couple more times when Vaughn poked his head into the bathroom.

"Chels, you alright?"

The brunette groaned in response.

The cowboy walked over and, kneeling beside her, pulled her hair back out of the way with one hand. He let his other hand stroke her back gently.

After a couple of minutes of nothing coming up, Chelsea slowly stood up- Vaughn helping her- and moved over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Hey, honey?" Vaughn started. "How far along are you again?"

She froze, and looked at him through the mirror, shock plastered on her face.

"Two months, right?" He added so that she wouldn't take it the wrong way, even though it was a little late for that.

She slowly nodded her head and tried to make her hand move again to finish brushing her teeth.

"I ask because, well, you don't look two months… You look four," Vaughn stated honestly.

They just stared at their reflections once Chelsea finished with her teeth. Moreover, after a while, Vaughn broke the silence.

"You said you didn't know if you wanted to keep the baby, but… you're not going to… you know," he started, not wanting to say it aloud.

She looked back at him in confusion.

To clarify, he rubbed her baby bump and made a poof noise while removing his hands.

She turned to face her boyfriend and, after thinking about it for a second, realization crossed her features and surprise was evident in her eyes.

"Vaughn, why- what-" and for some reason, that Vaughn couldn't understand- he just blame the hormones- she got _pissed_. "How _dare_ you!? How _dare_ you ask me that! Of course I'm not getting an abortion! That's- that's horrible! And if you were suggesting that I get one, then you're out of you mind. Get out!" she screamed.

Vaughn was appalled that the brunette was screaming, let alone yelled. She_ never_ yelled, or got upset, for that matter. However, he knew that wasn't what he suggesting. He knew that he had to calm her down. He sure as hell knew he wasn't leaving.

"Baby, baby, baby," he gripped her shoulders in a strong but comforting way. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to-"

"That's not what I was suggesting at all. I was making sure that you weren't going to, because, well, I don't want you to. I want to keep the baby."

"Even if it's not yours…?" The farmer asked hesitantly.

He looked at her for a moment, and she looked at him. Each studying the other.

Then, "Yes."

"Oh, Vaughn!" she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. As he held her, she began to cry.

The silvered haired cowboy pulled back and stood so that he was eye level with the brunette.

"Honey, why are you crying?" He had worried he had dome or said something else wrong, but then he saw the small smile on Chelsea's face.

"I'm just so happy, that's all. I'm so happy that you want to keep him," she replied.

"Him?"

"Uh, yeah… it's just a hunch," she said, rubbing the back of her head nervously while Vaughn wiped away her tears. "But, I think it's a boy."

"Really? You really think so?" Vaughn was clearly excited by the possibility. To be honest, he hadn't even thought about what he wanted.

"Well, there's no way to tell for sure, but I just have this feeling that I'm going to have a boy. What do you want?"

"Hun, I couldn't care less, as long as you are happy." He brought her face close to his and gently kissed her. "I love you." He kissed her again.

She pulled back and said, "I love you, too." She buried her head in his chest and mumbled, "I'm so happy. You make me so happy."

He held her close and vowed to remember this moment. How happy she was, how he loved having her in his arms. He never wanted to forget this moment**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT WAS IT! i know i dont deserve one for making you wait so long, but a review would be EXTREMELY appreciated!<strong>

**P.S. I have a new charger (i lost the old one) for my tablet, so i have a bunch of stories i wrote a long time ago that are ehhh but ill post them anyway. And i have a few stories plan out as welll (bc everyone knows i stick to the planning,, cx) so look forward to those! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


End file.
